Root Canal (Heavyweight)
Root Canal was a heavyweight robot built by Mutant Robots that competed in the 2009 Pro Championship. It was quite successful, becoming runner-up of the event. Root Canal was also the name of a middleweight built by the same team for earlier Battlebots seasons. That middleweight was rebuilt as this heavyweight to compete at the 2009 Pro Championship. Root Canal was succeeded by Lock-Jaw for the next BattleBots competition. However, Root Canal was brought to the event for unknown reasons. Robot History Vallejo 2009 After losing to Eugene and then beating Drumble-B, Breaker Box, Stinger: The Killer Bee, SubZero, Surgeon General and VD6.0, Root Canal was in the finals of the loser's bracket, where it faced Tombstone. Root Canal came at Tombstone and took a hit to the front, though not causing much damage. Root Canal continued to charge and took damage to its wheels. After two more attacks, Tombstone ended up hitting the screws and stopped moving briefly. Root Canal attacked Tombstone, unwilling to let it gets its weapon up to speed but eventually Tombstone was released. However, Tombstone was still stuck in the corner as the pulverizer came down, seemingly having drive issues. Root Canal stayed on the attack and Tombstone took punishment from both the pulverizer and Root Canal. Tombstone's right drive motor caught fire and Tombstone was unable to move. Ray tapped out, thus giving Root Canal the win by KO to advance to the championship, where it fought Brutality. In the final against Brutality, Root Canal drove straight at Brutality and stopped its blade from spinning, but Brutality managed to get underneath Root Canal and pushed it back into the arena wall. After pushing Root Canal around, Brutality got its blade spinning again and attacked Root Canal with it, sending sparks flying but failing to cause any visible damage at first. Root Canal continued to drive at Brutality until one of Root Canals wheels was torn off by Brutality's blade. Brutality attacked the vulnerable Root Canal again, but the impact of its blade on Root Canal sent it flying into the air. Despite losing a wheel, Root Canal managed to persist in pushing Brutality into a corner, where smoke started to rise from it. Brutality retaliated by using its wedge to get underneath Root Canal and push it into the arena wall and the pulverizer. The two then met in the center of the BattleBox, where they both attempted to push each other and became stuck. The match was stopped for a moment to separate them. When the battle restarted, the two continued to push each other, with Root Canal being lifted momentarily by the hell raisers but it escaped. Brutality got hit by the killsaws twice. This pushing match continued until time ran out and the battle went to the judges, who ruled in favor of Brutality. Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 2 Category:Heavyweight Runner-Ups Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from California